The Search for a Plot
by Geeky Blue Strawberry
Summary: Join our favorite characters on a quest for a plot! Includes a Notdead!Sirius,James,andLily, Halftwinkle!Dumbledore, and Slapsilly!Everyone!
1. Beginning of the Quest

Disclaimer: Here that silence? That means we don't have a buttload of cash from writing outrageously famous books. So don't sue =P  
  
A/N: This is something incredibly stupid and pointless I happened to write with my little bro. You could probably just tell from that last sentence I was mentally (or physically...?) high when I asked him to write this with me...  
  
Sushi: I AM NOT RELATED TO FISH! We don't have cash and the underwear I'm wearing isn't mine  
  
Geeky Blue Strawberry: He is King Sushi of the Dead Fish and I am Queen Lily of the Magical World! Together we shall RULE the WoOoOoOoOrLd!!!  
  
Sushi: NOT FISH RELATED!!! Enjoy our story...  
  
Geeky Blue Strawberry: Or else...  
  
()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()  
  
Harry: RON! Did you happen to steal all of my knickers again?  
  
Ron: No! Yes! It was the spiders! THEY THREATENED ME WITH TAP DANCING! [eye twitch]  
  
Hermione: ...  
  
Ginny: I want your knickers, Harry!  
  
Hermione: I myself prefer Dobby's...  
  
All: ...  
  
Draco: FRIENDS! We meet again! [hugs them all] I missed you all so much!  
  
Harry: Uh...where were you...  
  
Draco: The loo. Counting flies on my poo.  
  
Ginny: We need a plot.  
  
Dumbledore: Shall we ponder the damn everlasting twinkle of my eye?  
  
All: No.  
  
Dumbledore: Oh. Would you care for a lemon drop?  
  
All: No.  
  
Remus: How about chocolate?  
  
Harry: Why??  
  
Remus: It'll make you feel better.  
  
Ron: Whatever.  
  
Harry: Might as well.  
  
Snape: Damn that milky chocolate goodness.  
  
Sirius: I'M NOT DEAD!  
  
Hermione: Actually you are dead this is just some silly fanfiction but in reality you are dead because of that dark and mysterious veil in the Department of Mysteries hence the mysterious veil that you died by falling through that made Harry go into a state of clinical depression by and Remus I'm sure to be depressed as well but we wouldn't quite know as Jo never really bothers to enlighten anyone on his feelings which makes him such a lovable character that everyone wants to hug. Furthermore, I...  
  
Ginny: [slaps Hermione all sixes and sevens]  
  
Ron: [slaps Ginny for slapping his girlfriend]  
  
Harry: [slaps Ron for slapping his girlfriend]  
  
Snape: [slaps Harry for fun]  
  
Sirius: [slaps Snivellus because he can]  
  
Draco: [slaps Snape for hitting his secret crush]  
  
Gred and Forge: [slaps everyone in greeting] Greetings, salutations, and what up all!  
  
Sirius: Doesn't anyone care that I'm not dead?!  
  
Harry: Of course we care...HUG PILE!  
  
All: [jump on Sirius]  
  
Sirius: [muffled] Enough love...  
  
Harry: OH SHUT UP!  
  
All: [continue hugging]  
  
Dumbledore: No one cares about the damn everlasting twinkle in my eye?  
  
Snape: [pokes one of Dumbledore's eyes out]  
  
Fred: There,...  
  
George: ...now every time...  
  
Fred: ...someone gets tired...  
  
George: ...of the damn everlasting twinkle...  
  
Fred: ...they can just...  
  
George: ...tell you to...  
  
Fred: ...shut the one eye...  
  
George: ...that twinkles for damn ever,...  
  
Fred: ...but if they want...  
  
George: ...the damn everlasting twinkle...  
  
Fred: ...they can just...  
  
George: ...tell you to open...  
  
Fred: ...the eye that has...  
  
George: ...the damn everlasting twinkle!  
  
Hermione: Aren't they just the sexiest twins alive? Next to the Olsen twins of course...  
  
Ron: Your sexy too my little Mione muffin!!  
  
Hermione: Ron, remember the restraining order...you have to stay twenty meters away...  
  
Ron: [small voice] Fine... [backs away]  
  
Ginny: Dude, where's the friggin' plot? Where? Do you see it? 'Cause I sure as hell don't!!!  
  
Draco: Let's all go on a treasure hunt for the plot!  
  
All: Cool! Yay! [go on treasure hunt for the plot]  
  
James: Here's the plot!  
  
All: Where?!  
  
James: It's me! I'm not dead either!  
  
Snape: Don't expect a hug pile...  
  
Lily: I'm back too!  
  
Snape: I said nothing...  
  
Harry: Daddy!!! And Mummy!!! I missed you so much!!!  
  
Mummy..er-Lily: Oh, we missed you too honey!  
  
Daddy...er-James: Come here son...  
  
Harry: [goes and hugs his not dead parents]  
  
All: Aww...  
  
[inspirational music plays]  
  
Snape: Okay now, TOO SERIOUS!  
  
Sirius: Hey...  
  
Ginny: So do we have a plot or not?  
  
Remus: I do believe not...  
  
Hermione: I know how we can amuse ourselves until we find a plot...  
  
All: How?!  
  
Hermione: [grins maliciously and holds out a giant stuffed spider]  
  
Ron: AHahAHahAHahAHahAH!!! RUN AWAAAAAAAAAY!!! [runs screaming like a banshee]  
  
()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()  
  
A/N: Okay, that was odd. To give credit to those who deserve it (and because we are deathly afraid of lawyers):

Draco: The loo. Counting flies on my poo. -Rednex song

Gred and Forge: [see up] Greetings, salutations, and what up all! -POA in 15 min. author

So that was that, and we shall be back...  
  
Sushi: I love you all...like friends...  
  
Geeky Blue Strawberry: I would be afraid...PLEASE REVIEW!


	2. Sleepover

Disclaimer: We own Harry Potter. Simple as that. You see we put Jo in a trance and told her to send our story to the publishers because we already had enough money and we like our private life. She secretly gave us the rights to it though we told her to pretend they were hers. It's all part of our secret plan to RULE the WoOoOoOoOrLd!!!  
  
Sushi: Geeky Blue Strawberry?  
  
Geeky Blue Strawberry: Hm?  
  
Sushi: Why are men in white standing behind us?...  
  
A/N: Because we got reviews and because I must still be high, we have decided to write another part in the Quest for a Plot! Still doesn't make sense, still has no meaning, but that's why we are writing it =P  
  
Sushi: I hope you enjoy this part as much as the other one and I am still wearing underwear that is not mine.  
  
Geeky Blue Strawberry: Nothing else to say...  
  
()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()  
  
Ron: So why do we wear pants Harry? I'm going to take mine off...  
  
Harry: No! Please, I'm begging you, don't do such a vulgar thing!  
  
Ron: [takes off pants]  
  
Hermione: Wow! Ron, you have some great legs there! Skintimate, or not?  
  
Ginny: This isn't helping our quest for the plot.  
  
Remus: I think we've searched enough for one day.  
  
Fred: I think...  
  
George: ...we should have...  
  
Both: ...A SLEEPOVER!!!  
  
All: [stare]  
  
Both: ...  
  
Girls: YEAH!  
  
Boys: Oh crap...  
  
Ginny: Lets have it in the Gryffindor Common Room!  
  
Draco: Why not the Slytherin Common Room?  
  
Ginny: Because Gryffindors are the best...  
  
Draco: Not!  
  
Ginny: Are!  
  
Draco: Not!  
  
Ginny: Are!  
  
Draco: Not!  
  
Ginny: Are because it's more warm and inviting and it has squishy chairs and couches!!!  
  
Draco: Oh...lucky bastards...  
  
Dumbledore: Oh what fun! Everyone go grab their fresh undies and meet back here in 30 minutes!  
  
Snape: They might want to bring other necessities...like a sleeping bag...or a toothbrush...  
  
Sirius: It doesn't matter! No plot, no sense...just meet in half an hour! Ready, set, GO!  
  
All: [race off to find undies and other crap]  
  
Ron: Harry, can I borrow some undies? I seem to have lost mine...  
  
Harry: Go ask Hermione...this is my last pair!  
  
Snape: [muttering to self] Pink sleeping bag? Or purple...  
  
Ginny: Ron! You can borrow my undies!  
  
Hermione: I already gave him mine.  
  
Remus: Sirius, should I bring my Cher CD?  
  
Sirius: If you want to! I'm already bringing my Britney Spears CD!  
  
Dumbledore: Personally, I rather like D12...  
  
Fred: Shall we bring our identical to the thread sleeping bags?  
  
George: Of course! We should also bring our identical to the bristle toothbrushes...  
  
James: Lily! You got my nail polish?  
  
Lily: Yeah! You got my leg waxer?  
  
Half An Hour: [passes]  
  
All: [in common room]  
  
Hermione: So...  
  
All: [silent]  
  
Remus: What do we do?  
  
Sirius: Spin the Bottle?  
  
All: NO!  
  
Draco: Truth or Dare?  
  
All: NO!!!  
  
Ron: Hide and Seek?  
  
All: wOoT!  
  
Dumbledore: I will be doing the seeking! [stands by wall and hides face] I'll count to 50! Go! 1, 2, 3...  
  
Harry: [hides]  
  
Ron: [hides]  
  
Hermione: [hides]  
  
Ginny: [hides]  
  
Draco: [hides]  
  
Remus: [hides]  
  
Sirius: [hides]  
  
James: [hides]  
  
Lily: [hides]  
  
Snape: [hides]  
  
Fred and George: [stand in middle of room unmoving]  
  
Ginny: [loudly whispering] What are you two doing!  
  
Fred: If we don't move, he won't see us!  
  
Hermione: But that theory has been discredited!  
  
George: Whatever...  
  
Dumbledore: 48, 49, 50! Ready or not, here I come! [finds all but Fred and George in 9.2 seconds] Where are Fred and George! The sneaky devils are good at hiding! [stands one foot away facing them] Hm, I wonder where they are...  
  
Hermione: [proceeds to repeatedly smack head against wall]  
  
Fred and George: [giggle]  
  
Remus: Wait! My wolfy senses are tingling! [walks and bumps into the sneaky devils] Woah! Whozair?  
  
Fred and George: [move]  
  
Dumbledore: Oh! There you are.  
  
All: [silent]  
  
Snape: Now what?  
  
James: Let's roast cheese by the fire!  
  
Ron: Ooh! Wait! I'll get it! [pulls out wand and concentrates real hard] Appearus Cheekium!  
  
Spongebob Squarepants: [appears] Hi!  
  
Hermione: Ron you imbecile! Its not 'Cheekium', it's 'Cheesium! [points wand at Spongebob Squarepants] Gobackto Yourworldus!  
  
Spongebob Squarepants: Bye! [disappears]  
  
Hermione: Appearus Cheesium!  
  
Cheese: [appears] Hi!  
  
All: [spear the cheese] Cheesy roasting! Cheesy roasting! Cheesy roasting!  
  
()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()  
  
A/N: So, join us next time for the sleeping part of the sleepover! That's the best =P This probably wasn't as funny as the last one, but that's life, get a helmet!  
  
Sushi: NOT RELATED TO FISH! I love you all...as friends...  
  
Geeky Blue Strawberry: SEE! The more love you give, the more you get back! PLEASE REVIEW! Then love will fill the air! They might clog Remus' wolfy senses, but whatever...=D 


	3. Wanta Fanta?

Disclaimer: You want to meet Jo, don't you? You want her autograph? Well to bad, she ain't here, tough cookies. Go to England/Scotland like the rest of us. Oh, and by the way, I also don't own any other products you might see throughout the duration of this lil' old ficcie! So no lawyers are required...  
  
A/N: Didn't expect us back did you? Thought we'd get bored? Why do I like asking you lot all these questions? I dunno...  
  
Sushi: My mom ran out of underwear so I'm not wearing any!  
  
Geeky Blue Strawberry: You wear...your mom's...underwear...[is scarred]  
  
Sushi: Well she's your mom too!  
  
()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()  
  
All: ...cheesy roasting, cheesy roasting, cheesy roasting!  
  
Ron: Can we roast the friggin cheese already?!?!  
  
Hermione: I want to roast you Ron!!  
  
Ron: Do I look yellow and holey?  
  
Hermione: ...  
  
Ron: Didn't think so...  
  
Draco: You may not be yellow and holey, but your brain sure is!  
  
Fred: Oh burrrn! You need a bandaid 'cause you got a first-degree burn!  
  
George: Diss, diss! You need to go to the doctor 'cause you got a second- degree burn!  
  
Fred: Burn, diss, diss, burn, burn! You need to go to the hospital 'cause you gat a third-degree burn!  
  
George: Diss, diss, diss, burn, diss, burn, burn, burn! Do you need some ice?...FOR THAT BUUURRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRN!!!!!!!!!  
  
Harry: No! The cheese is burning!  
  
All: [save the cheese]  
  
Remus: We're too late! The wonderful cheese has perished and we shall all die...  
  
Snape: Oooh, smell the burn!  
  
Ginny: Damn, the better cheddar cheese is melted! Wait...Let's have a fondue party! With Fanta!  
  
Ginny, Hermione, Draco, Snape: [rip off over clothes and are in their red, orange, yellow and purple suits, respectively] Wanta Fanta, don't you wanta, Wanta Fanta, don't you wanta...  
  
Ginny: [goes up to Sirius] You run hard with those four paws, drink some Fanta, more and more!  
  
Ron: [dances around room, trips over Snape's overly squishy purple sleeping bag, and falls out window] YYYAAAAAAA-HOOHOOHOO WEEEEEEEEEEE!  
  
Hermione: [goes down to the Hospital Wing and sings to Ron] You look hot in all that plaster, drink some Fanta, faster, faster!  
  
Draco: [goes to Dumbledore] Your eyes have only half a twinkle, drink some Fanta, then go tinkle!  
  
Snape: [dances up to Harry] You're the Boy-Who-Lived I here, drink that Fanta, nothing to fear!  
  
Harry: [backs away slowly as Snape shakes what his mama gave him] That's what you think...If you come any closer, I'll hit you where the sun don't shine...  
  
James: [gets into the spirit of things and goes to Lily] You look sexy you naughty girl, drink some Fanta, then go hurl!  
  
Lily: [slaps James silly]  
  
Fred: [goes to Snape] You look ugly with that pale skin...  
  
George: [follows Fred] Drink some Fanta...BITCH!  
  
Sirius: This is so way better than searching for a plot...  
  
Ginny: [muttering to self] Oh, shit, forgot about that! Must...find...plot... [spazes]  
  
Harry: Let's go to bed y'all...we can search for the plot tomorrow.  
  
All: Fine... [gets in sleeping bags and are too tired to think properly]  
  
Harry: Goodnight Ron.  
  
Ron: Goodnight Hermione.  
  
Hermione: Goodnight Ginny.  
  
Ginny: Goodnight Fred.  
  
Fred: Goodnight George.  
  
George: Goodnight Draco.  
  
Draco: Goodnight Severus.  
  
Snape: Goodnight Dumbledore.  
  
Dumbledore: Goodnight James.  
  
James: Goodnight Lily.  
  
Lily: Goodnight Remus.  
  
Remus: Goodnight Sirius.  
  
Sirius: Goodnight Harry.  
  
Harry: Goodnight...  
  
[next morning, they can think properly now]  
  
Harry: Good morning Weasel.  
  
Ron: Good morning Know-It-All.  
  
Hermione: Good morning Weaslette.  
  
Ginny: Good morning Twin One.  
  
Fred: Good morning Twin Two.  
  
George: Good morning Ferret-Face.  
  
Draco: Good morning Snivellus.  
  
Severus: Good morning Half-Twinkle.  
  
Dumbledore: Good morning Four-Eyes.  
  
James: Good morning Ginger Spice.  
  
Lily: Good morning Wolfy.  
  
Remus: Good morning Doggy-Breath.  
  
Sirius: Good morning Scar-Head.  
  
Harry: Good morning...  
  
All: [rise to get ready]  
  
Lily: SIRIUS! Get out of the bathroom! It doesn't take twenty minutes to shave!  
  
Sirius: [from inside bathroom] It does when you shave your face and legs!  
  
Dumbledore: Nice morning look Hermione...[cough]  
  
Ron: I think she looks good.  
  
Hermione: Loser.  
  
()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()  
  
A/N: In case you couldn't tell, we had fun with this one =P Call us lazy for the repetitiveness [is contemplating whether or not that's a word], but we laughed, we cried, and we laughed. If you care, the tears were of laughter. And I laugh at you all. Bwahahahahahahaha.  
  
Sushi: I love you all...like friends...please review, they give me a warm fuzzy feeling...send bills, small unmarked bills, lots of small unmarked bills, lots of small unmarked bills with reviews attached. HEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHE TAKE OVER THE WoOoOoOoRLD!  
  
Geeky Blue Strawberry: See, he wouldn't want bills if we were Jo, rollin' in da dough, lookin' fo' some mo'...I"LL BE THE NEXT EMINEM! Except a girl...who can't rap... I will really try to make the next chapter longer! My partner in crime has gone to see POA with a friend...and he wouldn't take me...[sniff] I feel so lost and alone...[joins Ginny in spazing] REVIEW! Please... 


End file.
